Me colé en una fiesta
by Niniu'sp
Summary: Fate y su mejor amiga deciden colarse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica mas popular de toda la secundaria a pesar de no ser invitadas, lo que no se espera es que un evento inusual haga que se pierda el interés en la fiesta mas comentada por todos. One-Shot


**Me colé en una fiesta**

_**Disclaimer:**__  
Buenos días/tardes/noches, he vuelto con este One-Shot que a decir verdad lo tenía pensado desde inicios de este año, solo que el tema del trabajo no ayuda mucho y peor si tienes el horario rotativo cada mes, a parte de ello dar una buena referencia que haces bien el trabajo y tienes que estar vigilando que los subordinados no hagan mal su trabajo, luego te cuelgan a ti y al coordinador (mucho detalle del trabajo que desempeño pero creo que algunos si van a entender o captar la idea). No quiero explayarme mucho ya que igualmente mis motivos de mi gran ausencia lo pueden verificar en mi perfil, antes que nada decir que Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece y mucho menos la canción del grupo Mecano que tomé prestado para este fic, solo los tomo para el fin de entretener un momento a la gente y que pasen un buen rato leyendo este escrito, sin nada mas que agregar… ¡que empiece este fic!_

Era el tema más comentado en los pasillos, no había persona alguna que no lo supiera, unos estaban como niños vueltos locos por ser invitados, otros se resignaban a creer que no estaban en la lista VIP de la chica más "popular" de toda la secundaria.

— No creo que sea la gran cosa, igual no me pasaron la susodicha invitación así que no es el fin del mundo —Conversaba una rubia bastante ajena a la situación.

— ¡Estas loca Fate-chan! —Una chica de cabellos castaños le tomaba del cuello de su camisa y la sacudía violentamente.

— H-Hayate… cálmate… no me dejas respirar… —la oji-borgoña hacia expresiones un poco graciosas mientras posaba sus manos encima de las de su compañera para aminorar la presión de estos.

— ¡Hayate que le haces a mi hermana! —corría una desesperada rubia al encuentro de las jóvenes.

— Ay… ¡nada mi vida! Digo… Ali —carraspea un poco la chica y suelta a su "presa"

— ¡Hermanita estas bien! —abraza con sumo cuidado a la chica un poco más alta que ella.

— Ali sabes muy bien que no me agrada cuando te pones demasiado "afectuosa" conmigo —Fate acaricia levemente la cabeza de su hermana y la separa lentamente de ella.

— Bueno Fate no es como si todos los días fuera un tempano de hielo ¿no? —sonríe levemente y le da un suave golpe en el brazo.

— Creo que salgo sobrando aquí —se aleja un poco la rubia para dar marcha lentamente a la salida de la secundaria, se acomoda su mochila y sigue su camino colocándose sus audífonos en el proceso.

— ¡Fate espera! —se escucha en unísono a la castaña y rubia para dar alcance a la más alta.

Y es ahí donde todo empieza, la gente queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, algunos reuniéndose para ir de compras, en fin, era una fiesta a lo grande y nadie estaba ajeno a ello, la sensación y la desesperación de que sea de noche se podía sentir en todo aquel edificio.

— Como si me importara… no es la gran cosa de todas maneras, puedo llegar a jugar algún videojuego o sencillamente distribuir mi tiempo con Arf y Linith —Fate se encontraba con muchos sentimientos encontrados— Todas son iguales, niñas populares que piensan el mundo está bajo sus pies.

— ¡Testarossa! —una peli-rosa le quita uno de los audífonos y le hace parar en seco poniéndose delante de ella.

— ¡Signum! —choca los puños con la nueva acompañante que se une a su caminata

— ¿Por qué la cara tan larga? ¿No pudiste comprarte otra vez un nuevo juego que querías? —la mira extrañada ya que era muy escasas ocasiones no estuviera acompañada de su hermana y amiga.

— No es eso, créeme que si fuera el problema tengo fuentes tuyas que podrían ayudarme —le guiña un ojo y sonríe levemente.

— Ah… creo ya sé por dónde va el tema —suspira y se rasca levemente la nuca.

— No es que me importe pero… ella… pensé era distinta —suspira.

— Sabes que ese tipo de personas solo muestran facetas dependiendo de lo que quieren conseguir —aprieta levemente la correa de su mochila— aparte el tema con la otra chica ya quedo zanjado, no todos pueden ser igual, pero siempre hay que ver lo que la otra persona quiere de ti —saca una goma de mascar de su chaqueta y se la avienta a la boca.

— Dame… —Fate hábilmente introduce su mano en la chaqueta de su amiga para sacar otro y empezar a saborearlo.

— No creas ser la única Testarossa, a mí tampoco me pasaron la dichosa invitación —se encoje de hombros y se carcajea— no pienses en Tsukimura, ella solo hizo lo que su familia le ordenaba.

— Lo sé, pero pensé que su amistad era sincera conmigo y que jamás dejaría que la manipularan, no es que este resentida con ella, es con su familia el problema —se quita un audífono y el otro lo toma delicadamente del oído de la peli-rosa.

— Tienes un buen punto pero dejemos este tema ya terminado de una vez por todas —le alborota un poco el cabello.

—Oye no hagas eso... pensaran que somos pareja —Fate sonríe y quita la mano de su acompañante de sus rubios cabellos.

—¿Y que si es así? No tengo ningún inconveniente con tenerte como mi amante —se acerca y la abraza por el cuello

— Jajaja, suelta Signum, que es posible Shamal se ponga celosa —la joven se suelta y le da un suave golpe en el costado.

— Ella le gusta compartir, que no has escuchado decir por ahí esa típica frase de "amar es compartir" —sonríe mientras se acomoda la mochila.

— ¿En serio crees en esas cosas? —la mira extrañada

— Se ve que todo lo tomas tan literal cuando quieres —mueve la cabeza a los lados en signo de desaprobación.

— ¡Al demonio con todo esto! Signum deseo y muero por ir a esa estúpida fiesta, solo porque no me hayan invitado no quiere decir que no pueda ir, no solo ira media secundaria, en toda maldita fiesta siempre están los colados, sin ellos no hay diversión —patea con fuerza una pequeña piedra que encontró en el camino.

— Veo que te diste cuenta demasiado rápido —choca el puño con la oji-borgoña— ¡vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechas!

_**Nota salvaje y aleatoria en medio de la lectura: **_**  
**_Si desean pueden buscar la canción y escucharla desde aquí en adelante con lo que resta del fic, no es necesario pero si desean tener una mayor experiencia y sentirse literalmente dentro del contexto es buena idea, recomendar exactamente la canción original de Mecano, ya que tiene un cover hecho por la cantante Fey (no está nada mal) pero se siente mejor con la versión de Ana Torroja._

Esa misma noche rubia y peli-rosa se salieron con la suya, iban corriendo por las calles menos concurridas, no querían darse con la sorpresa que habían conocidos suyos que irían con el chisme de no haber sido invitadas y burlar al guardia en la entrada de la susodicha celebración de la noche sin ningún problema, no era un problema mas bien sería algo histórico, solo que ellas no querían destacar en ese tipo de cosas.

_No me invitó, pero yo fui  
Tras la esquina espero el momento  
En que no me miren, y meterme dentro  
Era mi oportunidad  
Unos entran otros van saliendo  
Y entre el barullo, yo me cuelo dentro_

— ¡Es ahora o nunca! —ambas chicas van corriendo hacia la entrada temiéndose lo peor, quizás un tipo de 2 metros de estatura y cara de pocos amigos las estaría esperando.

— Signum si no salimos vivas de esta, recuérdame acompañarte por toda la eternidad en el limbo —la rubia se carcajea mientras siente la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

— No es que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos, somos chicas podemos con nuestros encantos "femeninos" para tumbar al susodicho —se ríe y sigue corriendo más rápido

La gente ve que dos chicas van corriendo hacia la entrada y deciden hacer lo mismo, en vez de una fiesta pareciera que todos estuvieran en una maratón, entre tanta gente queriendo entrar a la vez, ellas se escabullen y logran ingresar.

— No había ningún jodido guardia ¿Qué tipo de fiesta es esta? —Signum grita a todo pulmón

— Cállate que ya entramos y esto se va a poner interesante —Fate la jala para irse a otro sitio más concurrido.

_ Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

Por no decir que todos estaban acompañados de sus parejas, era un tipo de ambiente algo extraño, ya que usualmente en fiestas vas acompañado de amigos no solo de pareja, pero todos iban al contrario, solo parejas, no grupo ni nada por el estilo

— Si sabia que era este tipo de fiestas no hubiese entrado —Fate hace una ligera mueca de asco.

— Oye respeta que yo si tengo con quien pasarla bien —voltea la peli-rosa mirándola con fingido enojo.

— Tranquila solo es una broma, igual quisiera tener aunque sea alguien que sea mi co-op en el arcade de baile —suspira melancólica.

Entre tanta gente apareció una cabellera cobriza se podría decir muy inusual ya que era un color muy "especifico" era un tipo de castaño rojizo si se podría apreciar de esa manera

— Oh mi dios… — a Fate le interesaba tanto que empezó a escabullirse y ver más de cerca a quien correspondía esos extraños cabellos, ¿sería un chico una chica? ¿ambos? ¿chico que quiere ser chica? ¿chica que quiere ser chico? No se sabe, lo único que la rubia podía pensar era que se sentía demasiado atraída,

—¡Testarossa a donde vas! —Signum seguía a su amiga sin perderla de vista.

— ¡No quiero perderla de vista! —entre empujones se daba paso

— ¡Quítense de en medio! Maldita sea esto parece el arca de Noe —Signum hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

_ Yo me preguntaba (¿Quién me la puede presentar?)  
Yo me preguntaba (¿Qué es lo que le voy a contar?)_

— Espera… —Fate sentía que no podía moverse, algo le impedía avanzar— que demonios… —voltea a su derecha solo para observar a un chico tomarla de la mano.

— Hola, ¿sabes dónde está el baño? Ando algo perdido y nadie me da razón, quizás tu me puedas ayudar —le sonríe con algo de gracia un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro.

— Discúlpame no quiero sonar grosera pero generalmente eso lo dicen las chicas, y por lo que veo tu no lo eres, así que suéltame antes que te deje peor que en un coma etílico —se zafa con fuerza del individuo.

— Pff pensaba que aquí encontraría alguien interesante, la peli-rosa tiene razón esta es una maldita arca de Noe —el chico se da media vuelta y desaparece.

Fate ya estaba a una distancia considerable hasta que escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre con si la vida se le fuera en ello, la cabellera volteaba a todas partes tratando de escuchar el motivo de tanta desesperación y sobre todo el nombre de aquella rubia, la melena se dio media vuelta e iba con dirección hacia la oji-borgoña.

— Maldición viene para acá… —Fate aprovechó de esconderse entre una pareja que bailaba al son de la música.

_ La vi pasar y me escondí  
Con su traje transparente  
Iba provocando a la gente_

A cada paso que daba esa cabellera, la gente dejaba de hacer lo que fuese para poner su mayor atención, la rubia solo pudo observar algunos trazos de tela transparente y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, odiaba que la gente se dejara llevar por sus deseos carnales, se abrió paso entre la gente, sea quien sea debía averiguar el atrevimiento de pasearse como si nada entre tantas personas.

_ Ella me vio y se acercó  
El flechazo fue instantáneo  
Y cayó entre mis brazos_

— Vaya, hasta que por fin alguien que si vale la pena encontrarse —sonríe abiertamente y la mira curiosa— nunca te he visto, ¿eres de la secundaria Uminari? —la mira fijamente con sus ojos lavanda.

— H-Hola… yo… ahm… si… asi es —Fate se quedo prendida de aquellos ojos tan misteriosos pero expresivos— solo que… bueno… no soy mucho de ir de aquí para allá.

—Nyahaha que interesante, se ve que no eres de esas típicas personas que solo se acercan para sacar algún beneficio propio —se ve ligeramente un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—G-gracias… supongo —Fate se da una cachetada mentalmente, ella nunca era de ponerse nerviosa, es más siempre seguía la conversación fluidamente, nunca en su vida pensó que algo como ello podría jugarle en contra, sobre todo en un momento tan importante.  
Es en ese entonces que la chica cobriza baja un poco la mirada avergonzada ya que se puede observar que ligeramente se tapa con sus brazos disimuladamente algunos trazos de la ropa que lleva puesta.

— Veo que tienes que hacer lo que te ordenan ¿o me equivoco? —la mira seriamente y atina a negar con la cabeza.

— En cierta parte, mi familia y sobre todo mis hermanos mayores me dicen que debo hacer, soy como su marioneta, todo por seguir el legado de "popularidad" de ellos, en mi caso no es así, odio tener que hacer esto solo por agradar a mi familia y a extraños —agacha la mirada y suspira.

— Voy a odiarme por hacer esto —susurra levemente la rubia— no quiero que la gente te vea como solo un objeto para su propio beneficio, toma cúbrete con esto —se quita su chaqueta y se la acomoda a la cobriza.

—G-gracias… eres muy amable y ni siquiera pregunte tu nombre — le mira con un ligero sonrojo.

— Fate Testarossa, ese es mi nombre —le extiende la mano— sé que debería darte un beso en la mejilla como presentación pero solo lo hago con gente cercana a mí, no quiero lo tomes a mal.

— Al contrario me encanta esa idea tuya, mucho gusto Fate-chan soy Nanoha Takamachi —le acepta la mano gustosamente y se aferra a la chaqueta de la rubia  
_  
_

_ Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

_ Yo me preguntaba (¿Quién me la puede presentar?)  
Yo me preguntaba (¿Qué es lo que le voy a contar?)_

En un momento a otro se acercan un poco más y se sonríen sinceramente, Nanoha no puede evitar no mirar esos ojos característicos, al contrario de ella por el lado de Fate ocurre lo mismo, no solo por el hecho de la apariencia física, si no también todo lo que oculta aquella chica que solo hace unos minutos conoció. 

_ Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

_ Yo me preguntaba (¿Quién me la puede presentar?)  
Yo me preguntaba (¿Qué es lo que le voy a contar?)_

— Es extraño, tuve que pasar todo esto para poder conocerte Fate-chan, siento un tipo de conexión única, no me tildes de rara solo es un presentimiento que quiero creer es correcto —se apega un poco más a la rubia y ríe levemente.

—No lo creo, más bien es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que he llegado aquí, aunque debo decir que me deje llevar por algunas cosas, la chica "popular" que odia serlo, que ironía es todo esto, quizás si era bueno colarme en tu fiesta —sonríe y se sonroja un poco con lo último dicho.

— Cómo sabes que yo… —Fate se le acerca lentamente y pone su dedo índice en los labios de la oji-lavanda.

— No hay que ser adivinos, eres la única que viste de una manera diferente a todos, marcas la diferencia en otras palabras —sonríe y la mira con ternura— aparte de ello tú me dijiste que debes seguir la tradición de "ser popular".

— Y-Yo… —se queda quieta al sentir el suave contacto—. Creo que si fui demasiado evidente— cierra los ojos y suspira aliviada.

— Deja eso atrás, ahora se el porque me sentía atraída a ti —Fate vuelve acercarse un poco mas a ella.

— ¿Estabas buscándome acaso? —la mira con cierto interés

— Si quieres que sea de esa manera, pues sí, pero no fue porque yo quisiera, si no la vida me dio señales de que algo bueno pasaría si me acercaba a ti. 

_ Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

Ambas chicas se apegaron más y no apartaban la mirada una de la otra, hasta que un ligero empujón hizo que se rozaran muy cerca los labios, la gente seguía bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, incluso más que la misma cumpleañera.

— ¡L-lo siento! —dijeron al unísono bastante sonrojadas y mirando hacia otro lado.

— Tranquila no es que no me agradara —Nanoha fue directamente al grano.

— B-bueno yo… —Fate suspira para tomar valor— también lo disfrute, incluso esperaba que sucediera.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Fate-chan? —la cobriza juega levemente con uno de sus mechones.

— Si, dime —Fate le sonríe de la manera más sinceramente,

— ¿Alguna vez… te has flechado de alguien a primera vista? —la mira y se acerca demasiado a ella.

— No, es primera vez que lo hago contigo —le toca suavemente la mejilla.

— Solo necesitaba que dijeras eso —se abraza del cuello de la rubia y posa sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fate se queda impactada ante tal acción de la muchacha, no esperaba fuera tan rápido, generalmente se tiene que dar algo más de conversación y conexión, o sencillamente a veces el alcohol te da el empujón pero en esta situación no era así ya que todavía eran algo jóvenes y sobre todo era una fiesta donde estaba toda clase de gente no superior a los últimos dos años de la secundaria.  
_  
_

_ Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

_Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

Luego de unos breves minutos entre beso y beso ambas chicas deciden separarse ya que al sentir tanta gente empujándolas no pueden disfrutar de aquel contacto, Fate mira a su acompañante y le hace un ademan con la cabeza indicando salir a la parte trasera del lugar.

— Necesito tomar un poco de aire —toma de la mano a la cobriza y salen corriendo y abriéndose paso entre la gente.

— Nyahaha, eres muy graciosa Fate-chan —aprieta con fuerza la mano de la más alta y sigue su paso.

— ¿Sabes que tu manera de reír es única y me hipnotiza? —jala suavemente la mano de la chica para depositar un fugaz beso en el dorso de esta.

— No muchos conocen esta parte mía, no suelo compartir nada de estas cosas particularmente privadas — se sonroja y mira fijamente como la rubia cabellera se menea al compás del viento.

Las chicas llegan a salir de ese lugar y se encuentran en un amplio jardín, la brisa juega con el cabello de ambas y Nanoha se aferra fuerte a la chaqueta de Fate.

— Vaya me sorprende tengas un poco de frío —toma su mano para jalarla suavemente atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola en el proceso.

— Se que estamos a inicios del verano pero el cambio brusco de clima a veces me pega —se aferra a la chica y suspira.

— Déjame entonces darte los cuidados necesarios que necesites —toma levemente el mentón de la oji lavanda y se acerca para nuevamente saborear esos labios. 

_Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien_

_Ahí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer...  
_

_Continuara… (?)  
_

_**N/A:  
**__Y bueno me encanto bastante poder traer este One-Shot, no tuve tantos bloqueos al escribir y solo deje que las ideas fluyeran, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó déjenme una opinión si desean que haga otro parecido y que se conecten entre sí, ya que en el momento que me encontraba escribiendo se me ocurrió continuar en cierta parte esta bonita historia y claro también agregando una canción de por medio, la canción que tengo en mente literalmente siempre me ha acompañado y ahora se ha vuelto muy especial en este punto de mi vida, antes no me gustaban las cosas cursis, pero cuando llega el momento que el corazoncito se vuelva mas blando pues llega por que sí, uno no puede evitarlo por mas que tratemos de escapar, bueno mis queridos lectores agradecerles de antemano el poder tomarse unos momentos y leer esta alocada historia, espero les guste como a mi me encanto escribirla. ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
_


End file.
